


Truth

by Kerkerian



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath, Angus and Jack need a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Sodium pentothal, Spoilers for S01e12, logical family, missing scene (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerkerian/pseuds/Kerkerian
Summary: What happens after Mac rescued Jack...
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own MacGyver.
> 
> Set after the first few minutes of season 1 episode 12 ("Chrysalis") during which Mac rescues Jack, who's been administered a truth serum.

For all his bravado, Jack's beginning to flag as soon as they're in the car on their way to the airport. If it wasn't for Mac, he'd probably not have made it out of the compound under his own steam, thanks to the drugs and what probably amounts to a mixture of dehydration, exhaustion and having been knocked out rather viciously earlier.

Mac, who could feel him shaking, deposited him in the passenger seat of the old sedan as gently as possible under the circumstances, ignoring Jack's protest that he was fine to drive, no biggie, and sprinted around the car. During the approximately three seconds it took him to do so and get in on the driver's side, Jack had managed to all but tie himself up with the seat belt. Mac didn't have time to disentangle him but stepped on it to get them out of there. By the time they reached their exfil, Jack was giggling uncontrollably, still unable to make any sense of the belt, and Mac did what he could to keep him focused by talking to him in a calm voice.

“You're the best,” Jack sighed as Mac hoisted him to his feet, slinging Jack's arm over his shoulder. “I love you so much, man, did I ever tell you?”

“About twenty minutes ago,” Mac replied.

“Aww, I did? Well, it's true.” Jack frowned and would have stopped if Mac hadn't pulled him along: “What did you answer? Was it something nice?”

“I said I loved you too,” Mac muttered, fully aware that Thornton and probably Riley were listening in right then. “Also true.”

Jack was beaming: “That makes me so happy, kiddo!”

They were both relieved when they had finally managed the climb up the small flight of stairs and Jack was safely ensconced in one of the seats. And now, after Mac has reassured their team back at HQ that Jack's fine, considering, and followed the instructions one of the Phoenix medics supplied per video and cared as best for Jack as he could for the time being, his partner won't stop talking.

Despite his obvious fatigue, he keeps telling Mac how much he means to him. It's sweet, really, but it's also a little annoying because Mac hasn't slept in God knows how long either, and now that he knows Jack's going to be okay, he'd like to close his eyes for a bit. Since Jack doesn't give the impression that he's going to stop his rambling any time soon, proof of the sodium pentothal that is still in his blood, Mac leans back in his own chair instead and listens. Jack would do the same for him.

“...told the guy, I did, that you're my boy,” Jack is currently saying. “'Cause you are, y'know?”

“I know.”

“And that's very reassuring,” Jack continues. “At first I thought you're an idiot who's in over his head. Didn't have any idea what kind of superbrain you've got _in_ that head of yours. Speaking of idiots, that's me. I'm the idiot.” Jack's expression softens into something maudlin. “Don't got any talent for relationships. With women, I mean. Never got a chance to build a family. Ask Riley.” He grimaces. “So now that I've got you... and the others... that's worth more than anything to me. In fact-” He lifts a finger to emphasize this point, “if I had to make the choice between meeting Bruce Willis and keeping you guys, I'd not choose Bruce.” He pauses and giggles. “That rhymed, kinda.”

Mac regards him: “You're not an idiot, Jack.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jack shrugs, then winces a little. “Ouch. I know I am. But you're putting up with me, so it can't be too bad.”

Mac leans forward: “I'm not _putting up_ with you, Jack. I couldn't do this job without you, remember?”

Jack snorts: “'Cause I'm the brawn?” He grins.

“Because we're a team,” Mac emphasizes. “You always got my back, and I got yours.”

“That's true,” Jack's suddenly blinking because his eyes are swimming. “Aw, Mac. I love you, kiddo.”

Mac subdues a grin: “I love you too, Jack.”

“You're my li'l guy, you know that?” Jack regards him fondly. “Unliterally.”

“What's that mean?”

“Means you're taller than me and you got that deep voice and all... But sometimes, you look like a li'l boy. When you're thinking really hard and you're not sure it's going in the right direction, for example. Or when you're disappointed, or thinking about your parents.” Jack sighs: “Makes you vulnerable. And that's when I feel I gotta make myself bigger somehow. Make even more of an effort. 'Cause I can't let anything happen to you, you know? And it feels like you really need me most in those moments.”

As always when it comes to these personal matters, Mac feels a little uncomfortable. He's just glad that right now, no one is listening in over the comms.

“I do,” he hears himself say, because it's the truth and he can't lie to Jack, even without any serum. “I don't always need you just to keep the bad guys off my back. I also need you because you're my friend. You and Bozer... I think you're the two people in the world who know me best.”

Jack beams: “An' my dad. Told him all about you.”

“And your dad,” Mac concedes, wisely refraining from pointing out that he's never even met the man.

Jack hums contemplatively: “If I had a son, I'd want him to be like you, Mac.”

Mac avoids his gaze, but there's a blush creeping up his neck, and he can't stop himself from smiling. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jack's voice is gravelly now. “I'll never understand your dad, if I'm honest. I couldn't have left you, no matter what. I think you're pretty awesome.”

Mac's beet red by now, and his expression is wistful. He gives Jack a pained smile, his own eyes a little moist as well: “Thanks,” he all but whispers, “you're not so bad yourself.” And then, almost as an afterthought he adds: “I think you'd make a great dad.”

Jack's expression lights up: “Yeah?”

Mac nods, momentarily unable to speak. His voice is barely audible when he finally does: “You are to me.”

“Thanks, man.” Jack's eyes are welling up afresh, and it's nothing that Mac hasn't seen dozens of times before because for all of his sometimes rather tough demeanour, Jack is one of the most sensitive people Mac's ever met, especially when it comes to someone he cares about, as evidenced by the recent events regarding Riley and her mom.

In any case, Jack seems much calmer all of a sudden, as if some kind of burden has been lifted off his shoulders. “Means a lot, coming from you.”

This time, Mac's smile is genuine, and its obvious affection is mirrored on Jack's face.

For a moment, they are silent. Mac wonders how much of this his friend is going to remember later on; he's still heavily drugged, after all. But that's okay; he can tell Jack about this if need be, help fortify his bruised heart. They've both got one of those, and if one thing's become clear, it's that one person can't do it alone.

It's been a long time coming anyway: ever since Lake Como and the whole Nikki debacle, the parameters of their partnership have been shifting, and saying out loud what he's been thinking lately, that their friendship is unwaveringly strong but that they're less like brothers these days and more like father and son, feels strangely cathartic. It also reminds Mac of his biological father, who's still out there somewhere, being elusive. The opposite of Jack.

Wordlessly, Mac stretches out his legs until their feet touch. It's not much, but it's plenty nevertheless, and sometimes, it's good to have an additional anchor, considering how the world has a habit of turning upside down unexpectedly. Just a small thing to keep him grounded, like those paper clips.

Eventually, Jack heaves a sigh: “I'mma close my eyes for a bit.”

Which he does, and miraculously, it doesn't take long for him to doze off. Mac however is wide awake again; lost in thoughts, he keeps watching his sleeping friend until their plane touches down in Los Angeles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm not a Native Speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
